A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of GPS holders, more specifically, a GPS holder that can attach to any rear-view mirror.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with rear view mirror GPS holder. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a rear view mirror GPS holder.
The Schaefer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,653) discloses a retractable signage device that is attachable to a rearview mirror of a vehicle, and of which includes a flexible strap and housing. However, the means of attachment do not involve telescoping arms that hingedly connect about the top of the neck of the rear view mirror and of which enable a GPS unit to dangle below said rear view mirror.
The Deralas Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,997) discloses a vehicle mountable picture frame. However, the picture frame mounting assemblage does not involve the use of a rearview mirror.
The Lingard Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,977) discloses a road map support for motor vehicles that drapes over the neck of a rearview mirror. However, the support requires adjustable members on each side in order to secure the map in place and prevent swaying from side to side.
The Saben Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,637) discloses a mirror mounted auxiliary object holder. However, the holder does not connect to the neck of the rearview mirror.
The Callaway Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 234,592) illustrates a design for an adjustable clipboard for attachment to an automobile mirror. However, the attachment does not connect to the neck of a rearview mirror.
The Maguire Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,532) discloses a car map holder that fastens upon the top surface of a dashboard. However, the map holder does not hang down from the neck of a rearview mirror.
The McLaughlin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,566) discloses a picture frame holder for use with a vehicle dashboard. Again, the picture frame holder does not mount from the neck of a rearview mirror.
The Lee et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. D506,863) illustrates an automobile navigation holder, which illustrates no claimed design that would hang below a rearview mirror.
The Reber, II Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,167) illustrates a design for a radar warning visor clip, which would presumably hang down from a sun visor and not from the neck of a rearview mirror.
The Stanley Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0175076) discloses an indicia displaying interior rearview mirror device. However, the device displays a logo that is viewable from outside of the vehicle, and of which does not support a GPS unit.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a rear view mirror GPS holder that provides for the advantages of the rear view mirror GPS holder. In this regard, the rear view mirror GPS holder departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.